


Falling for a Marine

by AlexDanversFBI



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorpWeek2020, Alternate Universe, Army, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Marines, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: AgentCorpWeekDay 6Prompt: Alternative UniverseExtra Prompts used: Stranded (in a place or time), Soulmates, Their first time together.In this story Alex Danvers is a Sergeant in the US Marine Corps. Lena Luthor is a Photographic Reporter.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

Sergeant Danvers stood in front of her Marines, she was in charge of two units of four, eight Marines in all. 

Marines of both genders and two different ranks, but mostly First Privates. They were battle ready and eager to get out and on with their mission. The mission was clear, get in, save any civilians and capture the enemy. 

They were currently all standing to attention in their camo gear, with their guns over their shoulders and ammo on their belts awaiting Sergeant Danvers orders.

Alex walked over and checked each of her Marines out, making sure they were ready and not slacking. She stopped when she got to First Private Kelly Olsen.

“First Private Olsen,” The Sergeant spoke and everyone listened most of all, First Private Olsen.

“Yes Ma'am,” She replied.

“Let me see your rifle,” Alex told her sternly.

Kelly took the rifle from her shoulder and showed it to her commanding officer, the same office she had a terrible crush on.

Alex inspected it, “Good, get back in line.”

Kelly stepped back in line and placed her rifle back over her shoulder. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Alex went down the line.

Once inspected, Alex gave them their orders. There was a missing photographic reporter in the midst of a war zone, the orders from high up were clear, find her, bring her home safely. Only engage with the enemy if you have no other choice, they were there on a rescue mission and not looking for a fight.

Her two teams set about their mission, both splitting off in separate directions. Alex led the one group, which consisted of four first privates, Kelly Olsen, Susan Vasquez, Lucy Lane and Winn Schott. The other team was led by Lance Corporal Querl Dox.

Alex took her team deep into the war torn city, moving through the buildings carefully. Most of which were abandoned due to the war. People had been driven from their homes by fear. Now all that remained in this worn torn city was destroyed. However the enemy were about and they had to be careful not to be seen. 

Alex stopped behind a wall next to one of the war battered houses and checked their map, her team were close by still searching the buildings for any clues to where their elusive reporter could be. Alex folded up her crumpled map and put it in her pocket and she was about to move when she heard a noise coming from the house. Alex slowly, quietly made her way in the door, her rifle raised and ready. She stepped inside and checked corners, then she moved towards a room, slowly and precisely. She rounded the corner of the doorway to the room and stopped.

“Don't shoot!” A beautiful young woman raised her hands in the air. Alex thought she recognised her but it was hard to tell with the scarf that was wrapped around the woman's head.

Alex stepped forward carefully, the woman looked unarmed, the only thing notable was the camera that was slung over her shoulder.

“Miss Luthor?” Alex asked through narrowed eyes.

She nodded and whispered a little nervously, she could see the US Marine uniform but she didn't know who to trust out here, “Yes.”

Alex stepped up to her, she could tell that Lena was nervous.

The Sergeant held out her hand, “You're safe now Miss Luthor, I'm here to rescue you. Here, take my hand.”

Lena looked at Alex’s rough hand, such a contrast with her soft eyes, she grabbed hold and pulled herself up. 

Then they were facing each other, almost chest to chest. Alex was still holding Lena’s hand tight.

“Are you hurt?” Alex checked first looking her over with her eyes.

“No, luckily they didn't see me when they came this way, I hid until they passed,” Lena told Alex, her green eyes looking right into Alex’s hazel eyes. Immediately they both felt a connection. They both shook it off. Now wasn't the time or the place for mutual attraction.

“I’m Sergeant Alex Danvers, I was sent with my team to find you. Apparently you are a very important person,” Alex gave a small smile and let go of Lena’s hand, “You can call me Alex.”

“Alex,” Lena smiled a little, “Thank you for rescuing me. I owe you big time.”

“I’m just doing my job Miss Luthor,” Alex shrugged.

“Please call me Lena,” She smiled back at the Marine, her heart racing a little as she gazed into her deep hazel eyes. Lena could see enough of the Marine's face to know how stunningly good looking she was. Alex took in Lena's face, God she was so beautiful. Alex had to compose herself.

A short silence between them was broken at the sound of gunfire however and Alex was alert in an instant, “Stay there and stay down,” she told Lena quickly before rushing off to find a window to see what the hell was going on outside.

Lena crouched down. She had been to many places before, her job as a journalist and a photographer sent all over the world, but she had never been to somewhere this dangerous, where half the country was divided by war and law and order had gone. When CatCo asked her to go there and cover the war she thought she would be safe enough with other reporters in the area, but when she got there she found she was the only one. No one else was daft enough to send their reporters in. Lena knew if she ever got home the first thing she was going to do was quit.

The Marines were a constant in the country too, as were the army, trying to save lives and bring peace. But it wasn't that simple and the war raged on.

Alex aimed in the direction of an enemy soldier, he was about to fire at First Private Olsen, Alex took one shot and the man dropped to the ground. She saw her other two marines run out of a building and towards Kelly at the sound of the gunshot. 

Alex called over to them from her position in the building with the blown out windows, “Over here!”

Her team quickly made their way over and stepped into the building. Alex took one last look at their surrounding area through the window, it all looked clear, the guy was hopefully a one off irritation.

“Miss Luthor is through there,” Alex pointed to the room, "Olsen and Lane, help her, keeping her between you at all times. Winn you get the rear.”

They all went about doing as instructed, then Alex got on her radio and called in to base, “Luthor located, were coming in, send the bird.”

They got to their position on the edge of town, where they waited for the Marine helicopter to come pick them up, eventually it did and flew them back to base in the desert about five miles away. All the while Alex couldn't keep her eyes off Lena as she sat opposite her in the helicopter. And Lena couldn't take her eyes off The Sergeant either.

Alex led Lena to her tent once they landed. Lena was a little surprised but not worried by this. The more time she got to spend with her gorgeous hero, the better.

“Is there a reason you brought me to your tent Sergeant Danvers?”

Alex pulled out a chair, “Have a seat Lena.”

Lena sat down and looked at Alex curiously, “You didn't answer my question.”

Alex got another chair and sat down in front of her, then she took off her protective helmet and ran her hand through her short dark red hair, “Sorry, we have a lack of tents and beds.”

“Oh,” Lena raised her eyebrows, “So we're sharing?”

“Indeed,” Alex told her and took out her flask of water, she chugged down a good amount and then offered it to Lena.

Lena frowned, she didn't like to share bottles at the best of times and Alex noticed her reluctance.

“It won't kill you,” Alex smiled at her, "I'm not contagious."

Lena took it and had a sip then her thirst got the better of her and she drank more, she placed the lid back on and then handed it back to Alex, “Thank you.”

“Your welcome,” Alex told her.

Alex's eyes were locked on Lena, and they started to wander downwards as Lena took off the shawl she was wearing, revealing a white shirt, unbuttoned a few at the top, showing off her slender neck.

Lena looked up and caught Alex staring at her, and she had to admit she didn't mind.

“So do we share a bed too?” Lena looked to the one camping bed in the tent. It certainly wasn't very big.

“I’m afraid so,” Alex said but inwardly she was really glad. She couldn't wait to get up close and personal with this beauty, “But before then, would you like some supper?”

Lena was so relieved, she was absolutely starving hungry, “Yes please, I haven't eaten since yesterday when I got lost in that god awful city my newspaper sent me too.”

“You mean CatCo?” Alex said.

“Yes, I only work there because I love my job, but seriously, why can't they send me somewhere nice for a change,” Lena sighed.

“Well I heard it's because you are one of the best photographers they have,” Alex told her with a flirty Danvers smile.

“Really?” Lena raised her eyebrow giving a flirty look back.

Alex lent in closer to her then, “You know, you have the most beautiful green eyes?”

“And do you know, that uniform looks amazing on you?” Lena smirked back. Her heart racing yet again.

“Would you like to take a closer look?” Alex said leaning closer.

Lena gulped, “Maybe…”

Their lips were so close, Alex only had to lean forward another few inches to kiss Lena, but she lingered there, teasing Lena to distraction, “You have gorgeous lips, I would love to taste them.”

Lena took a breath, she went to move forward and meet Alex’s lips, “So why don't you?”

“Maybe I will…” Alex moved closer and breathed on Lena’s lips.

“Alex…” Lena whispered, her eyes focused on Alex’s mouth.

Then Alex thought about what she was doing, she was sent on a rescue mission, to rescue Lillian Luthor's daughter, one of the richest women in National City. Alex sat back up straight abruptly ending their flirting session, “Come on let's go get some grub.”

Lena stood up and followed Alex out of the tent and towards the catering area trying to work out what had just happened, and why Alex hadn't kissed her. She stood beside Alex as they queued up to get some nourishment. She kept looking at her, confusion written all over her face, why on earth had the Sergeant flirted with her if she wasn't intending to follow through? Lena sighed and grabbed a bowl, then the bowl was filled with potatoes and other vegetables in what passed as a broth. Then she was handed some bread.

“Thank you,” She told the marine and then followed Alex over to a table in the large tent that had been set up for the marines to eat, drink and relax.

“Is this all you ever eat out here?” Lena looked at the bowl in disgust. The only saving grace was there was no strange meat.

Alex scoffed her food down in no time and wiped the bowl clean with her bread then she looked at Lena who was slowly getting through hers.

“Not to your taste?”

Lena looked up from her bowl, “Not really, I’m sorry I am not being ungrateful.” She pushed the bowl away.

Alex dug into her pocket and pulled out a bar of chocolate, “Here,” she handed it across the table to Lena.

“I couldn't, it's yours,” Lena said looking at the chocolate bar in Alex’s hand.

“Please, I insist, you need to eat something,” Alex told her.

Lena took it gratefully and broke off a piece, she put it into her mouth and moaned, “Mmm so good.”

Alex gulped, it hadn't meant to be sexual but my god Alex was turned on by that one single action.

When they got back to Alex’s tent Alex rummaged through her belongings and pulled out a clean vest and some shorts. It was hot and dusty so Alex always slept in a clean vest and shorts if she had some to hand. Then she handed Lena the same, a khaki vest and a pair of khaki shorts that she picked up on the way over from supplies just for Lena.

“We should try and get some sleep,” Alex said as she started to strip off her uniform.

Lena gazed at Alex as she did so, transfixed on the woman before her, she couldn't help but stare. Alex was too busy taking her clothes off to notice the woman’s eyes raking over her muscles.

Lena licked her lips, admiring Alex abdominal muscles, and her strong arms. It was obvious that years of gym and training in the marines had made her so perfectly sculpted. Lena gathered herself when Alex pulled on her vest and looked at her.

“Did you like what you saw?” Alex teased with a cute grin as she pulled on her shorts.

“I did, but I thought you were no longer interested?” Lena replied as she slowly removed her boots, and then her trousers exposing her bare legs to Alex.

Alex gazed longingly at those legs, how she wouldn't mind having them wrapped around her tonight, “Oh I’m interested… but it would be very unprofessional of me to take advantage.”

Lena removed her shirt, she was now standing there in Alex’s tent wearing nothing but a pair of black panties and a black bra. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and let it cascade over her shoulders, "What if I wanted you to take advantage?"

That was when Alex almost lost her mind, “Fuck Lena,” Alex groaned as she watched Lena walk towards her.

“So, Sergeant Danvers,” Lena said placing her hands on Alex’s strong arms, “are you going to… fuck Lena?”

Alex gulped, the goosebumps raised on her arms as Lena stroked her fingers up them. Alex grabbed her arms and pulled her close, their lips an inch apart and then Alex placed her hand to the back of Lena’s head and pulled her into her lips.

Lena softly moaned into the kiss, at first gentle, exploratory. 

Alex pulled back a moment, “Are you sure you want to do this?” she looked to Lena’s eyes. She needed to be absolutely sure of permission. She did not want to piss off the Luthor's.

Lena wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and smiled, “I have never been so sure. So are you going to take me to your bed?”

Alex took her hand and led her over to the small camp bed, “I’m sorry it's so small,” she apologised.

Lena got into the small bed and lay there, Alex quickly joined her, lying close to her side. It was just big enough for the two of them but only just. Alex pulled a khaki army issued blanket over them and then moved onto her side so she could face Lena. 

Alex lazily ran her fingers over Lena’s stomach making her flinch at the contact, “Alex I’m ticklish.”

“Really,” Alex smiled in the semi darkness of their tent. The only light was a large army issued torch on the bedside table, “I’ll be more careful.”

Alex reached over and turned off the torch, she didn't want anyone seeing them going at it.

Alex then moved her hand up to Lena’s breasts, they were so firm under her hands, perfect in fact. Then Alex dipped her head down and kissed the exposed parts that weren't covered by the bra, “You're beautiful,” Alex breathed on them.

Lena sat up slightly and took off her bra, then she lay back down, “You can kiss them now,” she grinned at Alex.

Alex took her time exploring Lena’s soft breasts. She sucked, nibbled and teased Lena's nipples until they were hard. Then she looked up at Lena and saw she had her head back now, eyes closed with a look of pleasure on her face. 

Alex kissed upwards and covered Lena’s creamy white skin in kisses. Lena grasped at Alex’s head and enjoyed the feeling of the Sergeants soft short hair under her fingers.

“God Alex, so good,” She softly sighed as Alex licked and sucked at her neck.

Then Alex moved her left hand downwards and slipped her hand into Lena’s black panties, she looked at Lena, her chest moving up and down more rapidly now with her heavy breathing, then Alex slipped a finger into Lena’s slit and felt the wetness pool on her finger, she took it out and pushed two into Lena’s soft welcoming pussy.

“Alex,” Lena breathed as she pulled on the Sergeants hair, “God yes.”

Alex began to gently pump her two fingers in and out, “You feel so good,” Alex said as she captured Lena’s lips.

Lena’s tongue met Alex’s in a passionate open mouthed kiss. Whilst Alex pulled out and entered her with three calloused fingers.

“Fuck,” Lena said and Alex quickly covered her mouth with her own again, trying to keep her as quiet as possible, they didn't want the whole camp to hear them.

Lena wrapped a leg around Alex, opening herself up more for Alex, and Alex made her see stars as she pumped with three fingers and rubbed Lena’s hard erect clit with her thumb. 

“I’m so close,” Lena quietly whispered, her whole body lost to the feeling of Alex fucking her.

Alex increased her speed and looked to Lena’s closed eyes, “Look at me,” she whispered.

Lena opened her eyes, Alex could see them glazing over, she could tell Lena was almost there, she took her fingers and thrust them in as deep as she could causing Lena to cum all around them.

“Yes,” Lena softly cried, “Alex…”

Alex continued to thrust, helping Lena ride through her orgasm, when the fluttering around her fingers stopped Alex pulled out of her and raised them to her lips.

Lena watched as Alex licked her juices off her fingers, her arousal starting up again at the very sight. 

Then Lena pushed Alex down onto the bed and straddled her, eager to return the favour, Alex looked up at Lena and touched her hair, “You don't have to,” she told her, “If you're tired.”

“I want to,” Lena said as she lent down and placed a kiss to Alex’s lips, "let me repay my hero."

Lena quickly pushed her hand into Alex’s shorts and discovered that Alex was more than aroused, she gently made love to her and paid her back in full.

Lena was woken by the light shining on their tent, at first she wondered where she was, then she remembered, ah yes Sergeant Alex Danvers tent in the middle of the desert in a foreign country. And last night they fucked each other's brains out.

Lena looked at Alex lying on her side beside her. She could see the sharp cheekbones in the light of day, and the dark red hair stuck to her forehead. And she couldn't help but reach out and touch it, pushing the strands back and out of Alex’s gorgeous face.

“You're so gorgeous,” She whispered to her.

Alex stirred, and opened her eyes, then muttered, “So are you.”

Lena felt a warm strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her in closer. Then Alex smiled and kissed Lena’s lips, “Good morning Miss Luthor.”

“Good Morning Sergeant Danvers,” Lena smiled and placed a chaste kiss to Alex’s lips.

Lena then looked thoughtful, “So are there really no more spare beds in this place?”

“Oh there are loads,” Alex chuckled, “I just wanted to get you in my tent.”

“Alex!” Lena pretended to be shocked.

“Tell me you are glad I lied,” Alex smirked.

“I’m glad,” Lena smiled and held onto Alex a little tighter.

Tomorrow she would be flown home, but they had a lot to talk about before then because one thing was for sure, she didn't want this to be the last time she saw Sergeant Alex Danvers.


	2. We'll Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena say goodbye but is it forever?

Lena Luthor walked into her small office in CatCo HQ. It had been 48 hours since she last saw Sergeant Alex Danvers and she was missing her already. She was settling into her office and unpacking her camera, ready to upload all the shots she got while away onto her computer, there were a few sneaky ones of Alex on there too that she couldn't wait to print out. She looked to the door when she heard a gentle tap.

Lena smiled at her best friend Kara Danvers, “Come in,” she called out.

Kara stepped into Lena’s office holding two coffees.

“And you brought me coffee?” Lena smiled as she walked up to her and took it from her hand.

Lena sat down behind her desk and Kara pulled up a seat in front of it.

“I’m so glad you're back, I was so worried about you stuck out there,” Kara frowned.

“I am glad to be back, it was hell,” then Lena smiled remembering the one good thing that had come out of it, “But I did meet someone.”

“What?” Kara almost spat out her coffee.

Lena giggled, “The Marine who rescued me,” then Lena looked at Kara curiously, “Actually she had the same last name as you.”

“Really?” Kara said surprised, “Wait, do you mean Alex?”

“Yes,” Lena beamed, “Are you related?”

“She’s my sister,” Kara told her, then she looked at Lena amazed, “You met my sister!”

“I did more than meet her Kara,” Lena chuckled and sipped her coffee.

“Ah no, do not give me details,” Kara said, pulling a face and putting a hand up in defence.

“We shared a tent,” Lena told her and laughed then raised her eyebrow, “among other things.”

Kara shook her head, then she smiled, “Seriously though, isn't this weird?”

“It is a little, I guess it's a small world after all,” Lena replied.

After a moment Kara asked, “So how is Alex? I haven't seen her in months since she got posted abroad.”

“She’s doing great, she told me she would be on leave in two months time, so I invited her to spend time with me,” Lena replied.

Kara smiled, “You seem quite smitten for someone who only just met my sister.”

Lena let out a happy sigh, “I am, she was so brave Kara, when she rescued me, and well afterwards, she was wonderful.”

Kara laughed a little, “Could this be love at first sight?”

“No joke, I think it could be,” Lena replied shyly.

  
  


**Two Days Ago.**

They were lying in bed, Alex resting on her side behind Lena. Alex trailed her fingers down Lena’s spine until she reached her buttocks, she ran her calloused hand over one and then the other, Lena moaned at the contact of her warm hand, then she lifted Lena’s leg and rested it on top of her own. With Lena more open to her, Alex slipped her fingers between Lena’s legs from behind and dipped two fingers into her.

“Alex,” Lena softly moaned.

“You're so gorgeous Lena, you feel so good,” Alex breathed to her neck, her fingers thrusting in and out, “I wish I had a strap with me, I would love to fuck you with it right here and now.”

Lena moaned out at the very thought of that happening, “Fuck Alex!”

Alex placed kisses to Lena’s smooth back, with one hand in her long brown hair and the other doing wonders down below.

Lena had already cum once with Alex eating her out. It was their last night together and Alex wanted to give Lena something to remember her by. She pulled gently on Lena’s long dark hair as Lena got closer to climax, “Cum for me honey,” Alex told her as her two strong fingers thrust in and out faster and her thumb rubbed against Lena's clit. 

Lena was so relaxed afterwards that she fell to sleep quickly with Alex’s arm around her.

The next morning Alex woke to find Lena laying across her chest. She stroked her hair bringing the younger woman awake.

“Hi,” Alex smiled.

“Hi,” Lena replied sleepily, “What time is it?”

“Time for breakfast, only porridge I’m afraid,” Alex told her.

Lena groaned, “I’m so glad I am flying home today so I can eat real food again.”

Alex chuckled and sat up, “Hey, it made me big and strong,” Alex flexed her muscles.

“God don't do that to me, you're too hot,” Lena breathed.

Alex laughed, “Hours in the gym babe, and carrying kits around day in day out.”

Then Alex got out of bed and put on her trousers, “So are you getting up today or what?" Alex teased Lena.

Lena threw a pillow Alex’s way which hit her right on the head.

She got up and changed then they both headed for the showers, followed by breakfast.

**Two Hours Later**

Alex stood at the airfield with Lena as they waited for it to be ready for Lena to board. She was finally going back home to National City.

“When will I see you again?” Lena asked as she fanned herself with a hat in the hot sun.

“So you want to see me again?” Alex asked, she was a little surprised that someone of Lena’s status would be interested in her. After all, the woman came from a family of billionaires.

“Of course I do,” Lena told her, gently letting her hand glance against Alex’s. They had to be careful, because Alex could be reprimanded if anyone found out she had slept with the woman she rescued.

“Well,” Alex smiled, “It just so happens I have some leave in a few months, so if you want, we could do something.”

“Really?” Lena smiled, “So would you like to spend some time at my place in National City?”

“If you are offering, then how could I say no?” Alex smiled at her.

“Great, well when you arrive in town come find me at CatCo,” Lena replied, “and we can take it from there.”

Alex moved a little closer to her and whispered in her ear, “I wish I could kiss you right now.”

Lena felt her heart flutter in response, “I wish for that too,” she breathed.

“And I can't wait to sleep in a proper bed with you,” Alex added with a wink.

Lena lent in closer and said to Alex’s ear, “I’m going to be thinking about that all the way home but we won't be getting much sleep.”

Alex felt very warm and it wasn't just the heat of the sun beating down on them, “Will you write to me in the meantime?”

“Of course,” Lena replied, “Do they check your letters?”

“Only if it's a package, letters no,” Alex told her.

“Then I will make sure it helps warm you up at night,” Lena breathed to Alex’s ear.

“Seriously though, I really enjoyed our time together, no matter how short and cramped it was,” Alex said daring to thread her fingers with Lena’s out of sight of anyone else.

“Me too,” Lena sighed, “I’m going to miss you.”

“Just two months,” Alex told her with a smile and let go of her hand, “I think your flight is ready to board,” Alex glanced over at the airplane on the small runway.

Lena gave Alex a quick hug and a sneaky kiss on the cheek, then she picked up her bags and said goodbye.

Alex watched her go and waved as she went up the steps to board the flight. Afterwards Alex got in her jeep and made her way back to base.

  
  


Back at base Alex was preparing for their next mission. This time she was taking her two teams out into the outskirts of the city, to a small town where they discovered through intelligence the enemy had some hideouts. Alex spent the rest of the day going over her map and plotting the best way in without raising the alarm. There were also innocent civilians there according to their spies, women that needed to be rescued from the clutches of the enemy. 

Two weeks later Alex received her first letter off Lena, and it had a surprise in it.

_Dear Alex,_

_First of all, I have something amazing to tell you, I met your sister. Truth is, I already knew her. I just didn't put two and two together until I got back and Kara told me. She hadn't even mentioned you before, can you believe that? Her gorgeous brave sister and she never even said a word! She just said she had a sister in the military. Oh and before you worry, she is fine with us seeing each other._

Alex breathed out a sigh of relief as she read the letter, laying back on her bed in her tent.

_I miss you. It’s only been two weeks but it feels like years. I miss your lips on mine, and those strong hands of yours all over me, and those delightful fingers teasing me and bringing me so much pleasure. I think about you when I’m bored at work. I imagine all kinds of scenarios, I can't wait until we can play some of those out and yes in a real, big soft bed. Maybe not even in a bed ;) I want to touch those strong arms of yours. Run my hands through your soft short hair. Squeeze your butt when your fucking me with your strap._

Alex stopped and read the last few lines again, yeah that hit the spot.

_And I can't wait to cook for you, I am going to make you drool. After the rubbish you have been eating you won't want to leave._

_Finally before I go. Mother has been asking about you too. She wants to know more about this brave soldier who rescued me. I told her you were coming to see me. Not all the details obviously. She would like to meet you and thank you in person._

_Anyway, I do hope this finds you in good health and high spirits, I know it's your job but I kind of worry about you, you know?_

_Much Love and lots of kisses_

_Lena_

Alex folded the letter and put it back in the envelope and a small photo fell out into her palm, it was a photo of Lena with her hair down, smiling at the camera selfie style. Alex turned it around and on the back it said, “from your Lena with love.” She stood up off her bed and walked over to her things.

Alex gave the photo a quick kiss and then placed the photo in a small leather wallet that she kept her ID in. Then she placed it into the top pocket of her uniform that was hanging up in her tent. It was going to be a long month and a half for Alex waiting to see Lena again, but she was happier now she had a letter to keep her warm and a photo to look at after a hard day out in the field.

The month went by slowly, then the next, Alex came out of some heavy battles relatively unscathed, although they lost a few Marines. 

Then it came to the day when Alex finally had some time off and Lena waited for her, excitedly at the place they arranged to meet, in Noonans coffee shop and restaurant. They decided it would be far more discreet than meeting at Lena’s place of work. 

Alex was getting ready to go and meet Lena for their first official date. She was staying at her sister's two bedroom apartment in National City because she didn't have a place of her own back yet. Lena had asked Alex to bring an overnight bag with her, she had no intention of letting Alex go home tonight. So Alex packed her PJs, although she doubted she would be wearing them for long, and a few other things of importance like her toothbrush and her strap on. She promised Lena a good time and that was definitely what Alex had in mind when she said it. 

Alex did one last glance in the mirror, her hair was swept back neatly, she wore a blue plaid shirt under a black leather biker jacket and a pair of black jeans. Then Alex bent down and slipped on her black boots, the ones she always wore when she took her motorbike out.

She stood up straight just as her sister Kara came walking into the living room.

“Alex you're leaving already?” Kara rubbed her sleepy eyes.

“Yes, I’m meeting Lena, remember for breakfast at Noonans and then staying over at her place,” Alex reminded her sister.

Kara took a look at Alex and smiled, “You look nice, Lena will be impressed.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Alex ran her hand through her hair, “Why am I so nervous? I go out in the field and feel less nervous than I do right now.”

Kara laughed, “ You will be fine, from what I have heard she really adores you, so I wouldn't worry.”

“Really?” Alex eyebrows furrowed, “Have you both been talking about me?”

“On and off,” Kara admitted.

“What does that mean?” Alex brushed a bit of non-existent fluff off her jacket.

“Okay I admit, she talks about you a lot but that is all I am saying, and shouldn't you get going?” Kara told her shoo-ing her to the door.

When Alex got there she ordered herself a coffee and bagel then found a table by the window. She kept checking her watch every minute and looking over at the entrance. 

She was sipping her coffee having finished her bagel completely unaware that Lena Luthor had finally arrived.

“Hi there,” Lena said walking up the table and making Alex jump.

Alex put her hand to her chest and laughed, “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Lena said, taking a seat beside her, she placed her espresso down on the table and then looked at Alex, “I’m sorry I’m late.”

Alex gazed at her, she looked different somehow, maybe it was because they weren't in a scorching hot desert landscape and sweating, “You are just as beautiful as I remembered you.”

Lena felt her cheeks go warm, then she looked Alex over, “Well thank you, and you look, so different out of uniform.”

“But you already seen me out of uniform,” Alex winked.

“Alex! You know what I meant,” Lena pushed her shoulder against Alex’s and they both giggled like teenagers.

“So, what do you want to do for our first date?” Alex said, her eyes grazing over every inch of Lena Luthor.

“I was thinking we could go to the museum by the waterfront, have a walk because it is such a nice day and then go for something to eat,” Lena replied.

“So you have thought about this?” Alex smirked at her, “And afterwards?”

“I am hoping you wouldn't need to ask,” Lena replied, raising her eyebrow.

Alex finished her latte, placed her rucksack over her back, got up and held out her hand for Lena.

Lena smiled, she took Alex’s hand and they walked out of Noonans and onto the first part of their date.

It just happened to be a science museum and that was when they both learnt they had a common interest in the subject. They checked out some of the exhibits but there was far too much to look at in one afternoon and they had other plans. So they left, stopped for coffee somewhere and afterwards made their way to the waterfront, where they took a leisurely stroll.

“I was just wondering why you didn't choose to go to university and study sciences? Why the Marines?” Lena asked as they walked hand in hand along the harbour. 

“I’m more a hands on kind of person,” Alex told her, “don't get me wrong I love science, but I couldn't be stuck in a lab all day every day, I need to be out there doing something.”

“I can understand that, I love to travel as a photographic Journalist, but sometimes I wish I had taken a different course,” Lena said thoughtfully. 

They stopped then and looked out at the ocean, the sun was getting lower as it neared the evening. 

“Let's go eat, and then,” Lena smirked, “We can have dessert.”

Alex knew exactly what dessert Lena was referring to and it wasn't on **any** menu.


End file.
